


Operation V-day

by squiggleyo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggleyo/pseuds/squiggleyo
Summary: When Jon tells Evan he needs to get Ryan and Luke together for Valentine's day, Evan is all for helping him.





	Operation V-day

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is dedicated to Cana, who is my Valentine for our Valentine day event. A lovely human being, really. Hope you enjoy :)))

Prompt: "We’re pretending to like each other to get our best friends on a double date. Except now I actually like you, even if you think we’re pretending. There’s worst ways to spend Valentine’s day, right?”

x

“Im bored.” 

“Well, Evan, maybe we wouldn't be in here if you hadn't dumped your bottle of water on Tyler's head.”

“But he started it, Marcel! Besides, you didn't have to-”

“Boys! No talking!” the teacher reminded them.

They were only ten minutes in, and he was already complaining. Evan and Marcel were currently stuck in detention. Why? Because Evan had been trying to annoy Tyler all day, and what better way to get him going than to pretend to pour water on his head? That being said, Evan didn't realize that Marcel had loosened the cap while he was gone, and you can probably see where this is going. Tyler had screamed profanities at him and none of their friends could stop laughing, especially when he started telling them it wasn't funny.

These type of things has been going on all week throughout their group of friends, one of their annual prank wars for the month of February, and Evan needed to get back at Tyler for stealing his shirt after gym class. Evan had to walk around school without a shirt on, trying not to get dress-coded. Girls were silently drooling over him all day, and eventually his history teacher had to tell him to put something on, or go to the office for something. Luckily, Jonathan was generous enough to give Evan his signature hoodie, which he gave back the next day with a thanks. All in all, it was embarrassing, and Evan wanted to get back at Tyler.

So now, they were stuck in detention for another two hours. Unless Evan had a say in it.

“Can I please go to the bathroom?” he asked the teacher.

She thought about it before responding with, “You may, but no goofing off. I want you back in five minutes or less.”

“Yes ma'am!”

“I'm outta here” He silently whispered to Marcel, “bye bitch”

“Evan you motherfucker.”

Evan left the silent classroom, and after shutting the door, let out a laugh. He made it to his locker and got his backpack out, turning on his heel to leave.

“Evan?”

He looked down the hallway to his right and saw his friend Jonathan.

“Oh, hey! Why are you here?”

“I-I have soccer practice? Didn't you and Marcel have detention after school today?” Jon asked, walking closer with a smirk.

Evan knew that Jon knew what he was going to say before he even said it. Their relationship was a weird one, both of them knowing each other better than they knew themselves (probably).

“Yeah, but I'm skipping, told her I was going to the bathroom and left Marcel to rot without me.”

“Again? You evil little shit, Evan,” he gave a small laugh, “If your not going back, did you wanna come with me to practice? We can hang out afterwards maybe.”

“Sure thing, but I have to drop Marcel off after he's done with his lovely detention,” he said, falling into step beside him, “I can pretend to be a cheerleader. I'm sure you'd love that.”

“Oh definitely. Or, you could just be a good pal and sit on the bleachers, just watching?” Jonathan said.

“But that's not fun.” Evan pouted, receiving a small laugh from the other.

“Well I don't think my teammates will appreciate you screaming off-key praises at me, sadly.”

“You're probably right about that.”

x

“Did you have fun?”

“Fuck off, Evan.”

Marcel climbed into the backseat, with Evan driving and Jon in the passenger's seat.

“What did she say when I didn't come back? Was she mad?” Evan asked.

“I don't even think she was surprised, honestly. She called someone though, so you probably have another detention coming up.”

“Probably, you guys wanna stop for food?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Jonathan asked.

“Can we get McDick’s?” Marcel pleaded.

“Dude, stop calling it that.” Evan said with a small laugh.

“Please?”

x

Arriving at Evan's house after dropping Marcel off, they both collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

Evan looked over at Jonathan with a fond smile. He had always enjoyed the peacefulness the other brought with him after a long day, and they seemed to have moments like these a lot. It was a nice contrast to the rambunctious group of theirs, even if Jon was one of the loudest ones.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” Jon said, drawing a small laugh out of Evan.

Before speaking, Evan gave a low hum.

“Just enjoying the moment, there's never enough.”

“Sure there's enough! I'm around you all the time, Evan!” Jon exclaimed like it was obvious.

“Well, yeah but-” Evan cut himself off by laughing, “Well what are you thinking about?”

Jon smiled before talking, “Valentine's Day. That's coming up, right?”

“It sure is, why?”

“Well, Luke's always complaining about being alone for Valentine's Day, but I-I know for a fact that he likes Ryan; he just won't do anything!”

“Well what are you gonna do about it?”

Evan didn't know Luke and Ryan that well, but they were some of Jon’s close friends. Sometimes Jonathan would mention something stupid or funny they did, and Evan heard of them enough to assume there was something going on between the two.

“The thing is, I um- I don't- I don't know yet?”

“Well then let's come up with something!”

Evan sat up from his previous position on his back, and walked over to the small whiteboard on his wall. He quickly erased the random words and dates on the board and got a black marker from the small cup on his desk. With it, he wrote “Operation Valentine's Day! (with Jon and Evan)” on the smudged board.

He walked back over to the bed, where Jonathan was now sitting with a huge smile that showed his dimples.

“Now we just need a plan!” 

x

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

‘If you have to ask that question, it's probably not.’ His brain supplied, but Evan didn't voice his concern.

“Of course! I'm a- Uh- a certified genius!”

This statement drew a smile from Evan, and even if their plan failed he knew they would have fun.

“Whatever you say, Jon.”

They started walking towards the library together, where Jonathan told Ryan to meet him. On the way there, instead of going over the plan that they hadn't thought out very well, they decided to joke about their horrible teachers and even worse grades.

The two walked through the partially glass doors when they arrived, Jon spotting Ryan right away. He was sitting in one of the comfy chairs against the back wall, reading, but when he heard Jon laughing at something Evan said, he looked up at them.

Ryan slipped his book into his bag before beginning to walk over to them with a polite smile.

It was at this moment that Jon realised that, one, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, and, two, he was supposed to tell Evan to wait outside before coming in. Oops?

“Shit! Evan, kiss me or something!”

“What?!”

“We have to look like a couple! Just- I don't- just kiss me and then walk outside or something, he's coming!” Jon frantically whispered.

Evan ducked down and pecked Jon's cheek, pulling away from his face with a smile as if this was what they always did. 

“Then I'll see you tomorrow, Jon?” Evan said.

“U-uh, yeah. Definitely.” Jon stuttered.

“Love you.” Evan stage whispered with a wink.

Once Evan was through the doors, Ryan threw an excited look at Jon and hurried over.

“What was that?! Are you-?”

“Yes?” Jonathan questioned.

“Wow, dude. Congrats! Did he ask to be your Valentine this morning?” Ryan excitedly asked.

“Uh, yeah, about that? Um, we're going on a date for Valentine's day, and I'm really nervous.” He whispered the last few words, pretending to be embarrassed. He brought his left hand to the back of his neck before continuing, “I think he caught onto it though, and said we could do a double date. The only problem is that everyone I've asked so far has plans and Uh, I was wondering if you could tag along?”

“Oh, Jon, you know I'm single, right?” Ryan said with a laugh.

“Can't you pretend? What about Luke, can’t you take Luke? Please, Ryan, I can't do this by myself. Luke would understand!”

“I'll have to see what I can do, Jon.” He added as an afterthought, “and I swear, if you're doing this because you're trying to get him on a date with me-”

Jonathan cut him off with a hug, “You're a lifesaver, Ryan! I'll see you tomorrow!”

Jon hurried out of the library with a smile on his face.

“Phase two is complete.”

x

Walking through the busy cafeteria, Jon was surprised when another hand slid into his, but calmed a bit when he heard Evan’s familiar voice.

“Don't worry, it's just me. We are pretending to look like a couple these next few days, right?”

“Right.”

The closer they got to the table, the more anxious Jon became. He knew that the guys supported him, he was just afraid of their reactions to whom he was with. Jon messed with the lunchbox hanging from his fingers to distract him.

Too soon they were at their regular table, and Jon untangled their hands to pull out his chair so they could sit.

“That's so bullshit! We don't need a collective punishment, just punish Evan and Marcel!” Tyler yelled.

Craig threw a chip at him immediately afterwards, making Tyler fling a French fry at him.

“Speaking of Evan, the little shit left me in detention yesterday!” Marcel said.

Evan smiled at the mention of the events of yesterday and took the time to reconnect his and Jon's hands underneath the table, with miniscule fighting on Jonathan's part.

“I'm not even surprised anymore, really.” Brian said.

“It's final! There are no water bottles allowed at this table ever again unless I approve.” Brock sternly said.

“Mama Brock to the rescue again. What would we do without you?” Brian teased.

There were a few laughs before Luke spoke, taking a glance at Evan and Jon, “So, what's everyone doing for Valentine's Day?”

Based on that look, Ryan had probably already told Luke about their plans for Valentine's Day.

“I think me and Brocky are gonna get food, how bout it?” Brian asked, leaning on his elbow and slowly sliding over in Brock's direction.

Brock didn't respond, and instead hit Brian's shoulder with a blush on his face.

“The rest of us could all hang out as friends! Unless you guys have something going on already?” Anything suggested.

“Actually, Toonzy and I are going on a double date.” Ryan interrupted with a mischievous smirk.

“I didn't even know you were dating! Who are you going with?” Mini asked with a genuine curiosity.

“Our dear friends Jon and Evan invited us, actually.” 

Luke made sure to emphasize their names on purpose, Jon was sure of it. It was almost a running joke between their group that him and Evan were nearly inseparable and should probably be dating, and there would surely be a riot if they figured out the two were dating and didn't tell them. And, Unfortunately, that time was now.

It was silent for a few moments as they processed the information before shit hit the fan.

“Wait-?”

“SERIOUSLY?” Daithi whisper-screamed in excitement.

A few people at their table stood and yelled encouragements; Craig actually having to walk away from the table from laughing/crying too much.

Scotty and Marcel started laughing, even going as far as to scream ‘I FUCKING KNEW IT!’ and ‘YES!’ while catching their breath.

“This isn't a joke? Right? I'm gonna be so fucking pissed if this is a joke!” Brian asked.

“They're so cute together! I KNEW they were gonna get together!” Brock said.

Long story short, the rest of lunch period was hectic, and Jon was unusually glad when he got to go to math. Throughout all the teasing and screaming, Evan held onto his hand the entire time, and Jon would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the others hand in his, he just had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't real. He was doing this for Ryan and Luke. It didn't mean anything.

x

Evan and Jon slowly made their way to the small cafe/restaurant where they would be meeting with Luke and Ryan for the double date they had planned.

Jon was a bit nervous, but just walking peacefully into town with Evan was distracting him. He wasn't even sure why he was nervous, thinking about it, they had planned this for about a week now. It was either Luke finding out him and Evan weren't actually dating and making a scene, or the two embarrassing themselves in front of his friends because they weren't being a couple. Or maybe it was the unforeseen third option, where he was nervous about being purposefully affectionate towards Evan.

Either way, Jonathan couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when they entered the building, hands laced together. He knew that Luke and Ryan were watching them as soon as they entered and it made him uneasy, knowing that they could see everything him and Evan were doing. They could see them laughing quietly as they checked in because Evan made fun of the waitress’ hair, and could see Evan swinging their hands back and forth between them.

“-the motherfucker just fell right out of the damn tree!”

Luke was currently telling them about that time him and Jon were in middle school, a couple years ago, and he dared Jon to climb a really tall tree.

This was only one of the many stories that had been shared between their group of four, and yet every time someone mentioned Jon doing something dumb, Jon's first reaction was to smile and look over at Evan to see what he thought about it.

Jon hadn't realized at first, but he found himself paying more attention to Evan than he was his other friends; his main objective. 

Just a few days prior to this ‘date’, he was concerned with getting his two ‘obviously-in-love’ best friends on a date to realise how mad they were for each other. But now that he was here, he was paying more attention to Evan than anything else, trying to continuously capture his attention.

Sometimes, Evan would whisper, “Did that really happen?” into his ear when Luke or Ryan were talking a story, and Jon would go into funny details about the story being told just to see him laugh.

They were all having a good time talking and laughing, and him and Evan tried their best to be a convincing couple. He fed Evan some of his ice cream when they had dessert, Evan lightly kicked him on purpose because he knew Jon would kick back with a laugh, or he would simply poke Jon in the sides to get a laugh out of him.

And when it was time to say goodbye, Jon was sure they convinced Luke and Ryan they were dating.

“This had been great but I think I'm gonna head out.” Ryan said.

“Me too, this was really fun.” Luke said with a smile.

Jon and Evan said their goodbyes and watched then walk away before sitting in silence for a few moments.

“Should we spy on them?” Evan asked.

“Definitely.”

The two slid closer to the window, Evan peeking over Jon's shoulder to look out the window at the two.

“Move over.”

“I can't, Evan!”

“Shh!”

“but you're the one who-!”

“Shh!”

Jonathan laughed and moved even closer to the window for Evan to see.

They watched as the two shared goodbyes and saw Luke reluctantly kissing Ryan on the cheek before going opposite ways.

“We did it, Evan! It actually worked!” Jon excitedly told Evan.

“Hell yeah it did!”

They laughed and finished their ice cream before moving the plates to the middle and leaving their cash on the table

And then they were left standing outside the small building, facing each other.

“Well, I'd say that's a mission complete.” Evan proudly said.

Jon smiled and said, “Yeah, me too.” 

“I guess I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Uh-huh. Tomorrow.”

Jon waved and turned around to walk until he heard Evan speak again.

“Wait!”

Jon turned around and was met with Evans chest. He nervously pulled away, but didn't get too far before Evan held onto his hips, keeping him in place.

“Can I-?”

Jon smiled and brought his hands up to Evans face before pulling him down into a short kiss. 

They lingered a few seconds before pulling away, both with huge smiles on their faces.

Evan only said one more thing before shooting finger guns and walking away with a wink.

“See you tomorrow, Boyfriend.” 

It was at this moment, Jonathan decided, that the double date was the best plan either of them has ever had.


End file.
